Zelda's Courage
by Kaytala
Summary: Back in Hyrule Castle after the Yiga Clan's failed assassination attempt, Zelda decides to thank Link for saving her life by giving her most precious gift to him.


Looking in the mirror once more, Zelda let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. The woman staring back at her was beautiful. Long blond hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. The white, nearly transparent gown she wore silhouetted her body under the right light. The outline of her bosom was just enough to give a hint of what lay beneath the sheer fabric without showing all that was there. She looked ethereal. She looked like… someone else.

 _Well… perhaps I need to be someone else to do this…_ She thought to herself before donning her hooded cloak and slipping out the secret passage from her bedroom.

Down the spiral staircase, the passage quickly became too dark to see clearly so she had to feel her way along the wall until the stairs ended and a hallway opened up. Torches lit the passageway a short distance before another stairway led upwards. This passage was for one purpose, and one purpose only – and tonight she wasn't using it for that reason.

When she reached the top of the stair, she listened against the wall. Nothing. She pushed the door and snuck out – closing the hidden door before anyone could round a corner and see her. The hallway was again, empty but she kept her hood up just in case before knocking on the door before her.

"Come in" Came the deep voice within.

She opened the door and slipped in. There he was, shirtless, master sword in hand, back towards her, going through the motions of swordplay. He was focussed. Aware of her presence but not finished his routine. She removed her cloak and hung it on the coat hanger beside the door before turning to wait for him to finish.

His movements were flawless. Crisp yet fluid. Each strike or slice was meticulous and calculated and done as if the sword were an extension of his own body. She was entranced by the movements and when after a few more swings, he brought the sword back down the center while letting out a slow breath. He sheathed the blade and placed the Sword that Seals the Darkness to lean against the wall before turning around and stopping dead in his tracks upon looking at her.

Sweat glistening on his brow, his face remained neutral to an untrained eye but Zelda was able to see the surprise in his expression. She was suddenly nervous again and could barely hear anything over the pounding of her heart in her ears.

 _Too late to turn back now…_

After a moment, she took a breath and spoke, doing her best to appear calm and collected. An entire lifetime of practice finally came in handy for something. "You saved my life from the Yiga clan… Words cannot convey the level of gratitude I feel for such a selfless act."

Silence. He was listening but as usual, he kept his thoughts to himself.

"I have been trying to think of a way to properly thank you for what you did but there is only one thing I can give that… that might – "

"It is my duty. It requires no thanks." He spoke softly yet firmly.

It took her aback and she blinked a couple of times before she was able to respond. "I disagree. It may be your duty, but it still requires thanks… especially after how I have treated you. I wish… I wish to make things right and in doing so, offer the greatest gift I have to give."

He shook his head, "I cannot accept. I am a knight, your grace. It would be improper for me to disgrace you so."

A lump started to form in her throat as he turned to pick up the master sword. He was going to leave!

"Link."

The one word stopped him again. Her tone was firm, but with a tinge of desperation. She wasn't sure how she could possibly face him afterwards if this didn't go how she planned.

He turned to look at her. Clearly torn – do what was proper, or obey. She suddenly felt a twang of guilt. This wasn't something she would force him to do.

"Please, just listen." She looked down, took a deep breath and looked up with new resolve. "When all of this is over… When Calamity Ganon is sealed away… my father will marry me off to some noble. Likely someone I have never met. Likely someone I do not care for. Maybe even someone I will never care for. I know my duty will be to produce an heir." She couldn't hide the sadness in her voice at the knowledge of her predetermined future. It wasn't a future she wanted but it was a future she had to accept.

His expression remained neutral as he listened.

"I have no choice in this… but… I do not want my first time to be with someone I don't care for. I want to have a choice at least in that." She looked up. Still no change in his expression. What if…? "Unless… You don't want me…"

Before she could think, he had crossed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers passionately. It surprised her but fortunately, he had his arms around her, holding her upright. She didn't trust her legs in that moment and allowed herself to relax into him.

The kiss, though sudden, was tender. He smelled like a fresh field in spring, right after a rain shower. He held her firmly to him but not so hard as to hurt her.

After a moment, and far too soon, they separated, taking a deep breath each. They looked into each other's eyes. Zelda, still unsure if he would reject her, searched his pale blue eyes for an answer.

"Zelda… I have wanted you since I first lay eyes on you."

Her heart skipped. Words escaped her but fortunately, they were not needed as he leaned in again for another kiss. Slowly and tentatively his lips brushed against hers. She was suddenly keenly aware of how much of her body was pressed against his and just how perfectly they seemed to fit together. Her body seemed to evolve a mind of its own in that moment and her own arms wrapped around him while her tongue delved curiously against his own. His breath was warm and his scent intoxicating. She wanted more of him.

At last, they pulled away again and Link looked at her questioningly. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

She bit her lip. So much of her life was spent second guessing herself and yet tonight, of all nights, was the one time in her life she felt sure of anything. She nodded once as she answered, "Yes. This is absolutely what I want."

At that, he leaned in again to kiss her. Gently but this time, not holding back. He held her close but his hands began to explore as well. He moved them first up and down her back, then her sides and over her hips then up again to cup her cheeks before pulling away again. He moved his hands to her shoulders before stepping back and taking in her full appearance.

"Goddess…" He breathed, eyes moving over her body. The shape of her body was silhouetted by the gown. Her nipples peaked under the fabric. Her core was warming up at his touch and a need she had never known before was growing within her. When his eyes rose up again to catch her own gaze, he took her by the hand and led her back towards his bed.

As they walked, she took in the details of his torso. The movement of his muscles beneath his skin. The way the muscles on the back of his arms took the shape of an upside-down V. The odd scar that marked up his otherwise flawless skin.

He stopped beside the bed and held her gaze. His hands expertly undid the fastenings of her gown which fell gracefully to the ground around her feet. There, she stood before him, baring all of herself to him. He leaned in to kiss her again. His warm, calloused hands moving lightly over her soft, pale skin. He brought her in close before moving the both of them towards the bed.

The back of her knees touched first and she leaned back, trusting his strength to hold her while he lowered them both onto the bed. He hovered above her, still kissing her while his hands continued to explore. One hand gently brushed over her breast and made her nipple harden before it continued down over her stomach. He broke away from her lips to kiss down to her neck and she closed her eyes and moaned in response to his touch.

He held himself up on one elbow while his other hand caressed her breast and toyed with her nipple. Every time he touched her nipple, brought a shockwave to her core. Soon, his kisses moved slowly from her neck down to the other breast where he nipped and sucked on her nipple.

She moved her own hands up to explore his body. The muscles flexed under her touch and while his skin was warm and soft, the hardness of the flesh underneath proved a sharp contrast.

He finished his ministrations on her breast and continued to kiss down her body, spreading her legs and moving towards her core. She felt suddenly self conscious and tried to put her legs together. He looked up at her in response.

She started to try to cover herself in her shyness but his hands put a gentle, yet firm stop to that.

"Don't hide yourself… You are beautiful and I don't ever want you to think otherwise." She searched his eyes and found a genuine truth in them. He really did think she was perfect. She relaxed slowly and when she lay her head back down again, he continued to move towards her core.

His kisses moved past her navel and down to her pubic bone then she could feel his hot breath above her mound. The heat and proximity excited her and when his tongue flicked against the bundle of nerves, electricity shot through her body. It made her gasp and she gripped the sheet beneath her in a fist. He continued to lick and flick his tongue over her and seemed to delight in the reactions it brought. Soon, he put his lips over her and began to suck. This brought on a whole new level of pleasure and she moaned again in response, hands now moving to run her fingers through his hair. She could feel pressure at her entrance and soon, one finger was pushed gently, yet firmly inside her. At first, she clamped around his finger. The suddenness of it hurt but soon, the pain subsided and she was able to relax again. Once she began to relax, he started to move his finger. Slowly and gently at first in small motions then the motions became bigger and faster. Once she became comfortable with one finger, he slipped a second finger in. She gasped at the fullness of it. It hurt a little but the pleasure far outweighed the pain and soon, the pain subsided completely. She writhed under his ministrations and her moans encouraged him to continue. Pressure was building within her and her body began to move in time to his own movements. She pushed back against his hand as he pushed inside her and clamped down around his fingers when his tongue flicked against her clit. At last, the pressure hit a breaking point and waves of pleasure crashed over her as she cried out.

She gasped for air as he pulled his wet fingers out and moved to hover over her once again. He leaned down to kiss her deeply once more before quickly standing up and taking off his trousers.

She tried not to stare too embarrassingly when he sprung free of the confines of his trousers but the slight smirk she saw told her that her response had amused him.

Free of the restricting garment, he lowered himself over her once again. Ever the gentleman, his eyes searched hers for a final approval.

"Link…" she breathed his name, "I want you…"

He leaned in to kiss her gently and slowly and as he did so, he lowered himself to her entrance. He pushed against her barrier and the pain grew. Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes as she whimpered. Soon, he broke past her seal and filled her completely. She cried out in pain but he held still inside her allowing her body to become accustomed to his. Once she began to relax, he slowly began to move again.

He was gentle and tender in his movements and responsive to her body, careful not to hurt her now that the hymen was broken. She felt full and warm and each thrust caused waves of pleasure to flow through her. Each thrust brought more pleasure than the last and her insides squeezed against him when he thrust inside.

When their lovemaking started out tender, a hunger began to grow in his thrusts. It wasn't enough to just give her pleasure – he needed release. She could feel the pressure building again and she wanted it so badly. He seemed to grow bigger inside her with each thrust as well.

Her moans and cries drove him to thrust deeper and harder until at last, the dam broke. They cried out in unison at their mutual release, his seed spilling inside her. They gasped for air as they lay entwined as one, spent.

She wasn't sure how long they lay together like that. He stayed inside her while they regained their strength. After a time, he lifted himself off of her and rolled onto his back beside her. She moved to cuddle into him and he wrapped his arm around her.

She rested her head on his chest and they lay together in a comfortable silence.

After a few moments, Zelda looked up to him, "How.. was that?"

"Hmm?" He breathed lazily then turned his head to kiss her on the forehead. "You were divine…"

She smiled shyly into his chest and draped her arm over him. They lay together like that for hours as they drifted into a restful sleep.

During the night, something awoke in her that no amount of praying could have unlocked for it was the love these two shared that truly allowed her to access the sealing power.


End file.
